The Unknown
by Passed Future
Summary: Kagome tries to start a new life without her mother. Everything is going perfectly until she meets a certain guy. As her world starts to crumble, she struggles to hang on. InuKag
1. Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**_Chapter One: Escape_**

"Open up!"

They pounded on the door, and her mother held her closer.

"Kagome…You must get away. Hurry, before they get in."

"But mama-"

"**Go!** Now!"

Kagome crawled out of the mother's arms, heading for the window. Kouga opened his arms to her, and she stepped into them. He turned and leaped out of the house, just as the door banged down, and men swarmed the place.

"Mama…" Kagome whispered, clutching Kouga's shirt between her small fingers.

--Flashback--

_"You have a debt to pay, you know that, Ayamakita."_

_Kagome's mother scrunched her hand into a fist, which hung limply at her side._

_"I'll pay it when I can. I have no money to give you right now." Ayamakita responded wearily, running a hand through her hair. The man slammed his fists down on the table, causing Ayamakita to jump. _

_"**If** you do not have the money by the end of the month, you will pay me with your daughter." Ayamakita grimaced. "She's fifteen! Kagome can decide whatever she wants to do." The man chuckled. "Fifteen **isn't** old enough. She'll be a perfect-" _

_"Leave her out of this!" _

_The two turned instantly, watching as Kouga walked over to them. _

_"Kouga, we all know she looks to you as a friend, but her mother is the one who's in debt here." Kouga smirked at the man's shaky greeting. _

_"I don't care. As long as it involves Kagome, it involves me."_

_Kagome heard all this from the doorway, and, hearing more than enough, backed away._

_--End of Flashback--_

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

"You can stay here tonight." Kouga said, digging through boxes as he spoke. The apartment living room was small, consisting of a small couch and a T.V.

"Aha!" Kouga exclaimed, pulling out a blanket and pillow. He laid them down on the couch, and turned back to her.

"I hope you'll be all right here..." He said softly. Kagome blinked. "Oh, I'll be alright!" She said, using her fake smile. Kouga eyed her slowly, and then nodded. "Food's in the refidgerator, if you get hungry. I'll be in my room if you need me-- Second to the left." Kagome kept smiling, and he left her to her thoughts.

She plopped herself down on the couch, curling up into the fetal position. "Why, mama? Why didn't you just let them take me? Why...?"

Kagome sobbed into the pillow, trying to muddle her crying. Her mind was tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of what might have happened to her mother ran throughout her mind. "Mama...please be okay..." Kagome whispered, and fell into a troubled sleep.

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

Her eyes opened, and she glanced around nervously, not remembering where she was. Relization dawned on her, and she relaxed-- but not much.

Kouga opened his door and stepped out, smiling playfully at Kagome. "I see you're awake. I was just going to make breakfast. Care to join me?" Smiling a little also, she stood up.

Chewing on her cereal, Kagome barely heard what Kouga was talking about. She was focus on the most important matters-- Where was she going to live after she left here? and What happened to her mama? Sighing, Kagome excused herself from the table and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked, alarmed. Kagome turned back to him, smiling.

"To start my life again."

The wolf-man watched as the girl opened the door and stepped out.

Before the door closed, he caught it and pulled it back open.

"Kagome, stay safe, okay?" Kagome nodded, and turned to go. Kouga grabbed her arm. "Remember, I'll always be here if you need me." She smiled.

"Don't worry Kouga, I'll be alright. _Really. _I promise." He let go of her arm, and she hopped down the stairs to the bottom of the apartment building.

"You better keep your promise, Kagome." Kouga whispered gently to the open air, before turning and shutting the door behind him.

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

Kagome sighed and stared at the desk in front of her. This school was terrible also. She would have gotten a job and skipped school, but no store needed a fifteen-year-old.

Grabbing her bag as the bell rang, Kagome headed into the school office.

"So, Miss Higurashi, how do you like our school?" The woman behind the counter asked absently, shuffling papers on her desk.

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it, okay?" Kagome lied. She had no need to think about it; this school sucked. The it had graffiti everywhere, and a rotten stench that made her want to puke.

Stepping out into the fresh air, she sighed and walked away. Her new apartment was okay, she supposed, but Kagome didn't want a apartment-- she wanted a house. Something that she didn't have to pay someone to live in.

The girl stretched slowly, her joints aching. Sleep hadn't been good lately. Nightmares kept coming back to her about the night she got seperated from her mother.

Kagome shook her head, willing herself to forget. Her mother was found dead two weeks ago. The only family member she had left was her little brother, and even **he** had a family to take care of him. A foster family, to be exact. She wasn't old enough to take care of her little sibling, the orphanage told her.

So she let him be taken into the care of a woman and her husband, ones who seemed nice enough and wanted a child. Kagome bit her lip, suddenly doubting her decision.

But inside, she knew that was the right thing to do. She just couldn't believe it. Kouga and his wife, Ayame, went off on their second honeymoon. So she was all alone.

_'Perfect. Just perfect.'_ Kagome thought. Then she stood straighter. She would show them all she didn't need anyone. She would be alright on her own.

She hoped.

* * *

A/N: There's the first chapter...Please review!


	2. The Neighbor

_**Chapter Two: The Neighbor**_

_--Two years later--_

Kagome stepped out of the shower, towel-drying her hair. She sighed, glancing at the foggy mirror. In it she saw someone completely different than before.

She slipped into some clothes and once again looked around her house, examining it. Her new house was clean and had a fresh scent. Out of her window, Kagome noticed a man in the backyard of the nextdoor house.

_'Maybe he's my neighbor.' _Kagome thought, watching him chase a dog all around the yard. She scowled._ 'Then again, I hope not.' _

Starting to turn away from the window, she suddenly gasped. Leaning close to the window, so close that her nose was touching the glass, she stared.

"...Are those...dog ears?" Kagome said out loud, gazing at the white furry triangles on the top of the guy's head. His silvery hair shone in the sun and sent chills down her spine.

He stopped running after the dog and looked up. Kagome felt her heart stop. Could he see her? How would he know she was watching him?

The man continued to watch her, and she stared back, her eyes wide. To her great relief, he turned around and made his way back to his house, the dog trailing behind him.

The door closed gently after him.

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

The wind whipped around her body as she jogged around the neighborhood. People smiled and waved at her, and she smiled back at them.

_'Wow, these people are really nice.' _Kagome thought happily, heading back toward her house.

Her smile vanished as she got closer to her house, realizing that that man nextdoor was standing there on the sidewalk. Slowing down, she stopped completely in front of him.

"Um...Hi." Kagome said slowly, her eyes widening.

The man continued to stare at her, an eyebrow arched. He crossed his arms.

"Keh."

Kagome blinked. _'What kind of greeting was that? "Keh"? What the heck?'_

She shook her head mentally, and tried again. "I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Keh. That's my name, stupid. _Inuyasha_."

She huffed in an outraged fury, her eyes darkening dangerously.

"I'm **not** stupid. It's just..."

Inuyasha snorted. "Just what, _Kagome_?" She narrowed her eyes into little slits.

"It's just an unusual name."

Inuyasha growled. "What's so unusual about it?" Kagome looked unbelieving at him. "Don't get me wrong, it's a nice name, but it's not something I would image someone being named."

He laughed, and she felt her heart lift a little. _'He has a nice laugh,'_ She observed.

Kagome smiled at him nicely, feeling her opinion on him lighten a little.

_'He isn't mean, just a little arrogant.'_

Inuyasha stopped laughing and stared at her, unblinking. She looked back at him, and a weird feeling fluttered in her chest.

"Nice meeting you, _Kagome_." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome felt anger bubbling inside her. Just the way he said her name was arrogant, just like his attitude. What was she thinking? He **was** mean. No changing that.

"Nice to meet you too, _dog-boy_." He stared at her a moment, and then turned away.

"Keh."

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

_'That girl...she looked exactly like...'_ Inuyasha scowled, watching Kagome walk steadily inside the house nextdoor to his.

"Kikyo..." He murmured softly. The name hung in the open air, and growling intensely, he stomped into his house, slamming the door behind him.

She had insulted him! That wench. He wasn't a _dog-boy_, he was a demon! Inuyasha marched past his dog, tossing himself onto his couch and laying there.

The dog crawled up to him, putting a paw on his arm. Inuyasha sighed and reached down. "Hi, Ryo." He said, petting the dog's head. Ryo's lips lifted up into what seemed strangely like a smile, and she turned around and strolled away.

_'Stupid dog. Just when I give it attention it goes away. Keh. Women.'_ He turned over and fell into a peaceful nap before school. (A/N: Yes he still has school, along with Kagome. They're only in the 11th grade, which they start today.)

Inuyasha's upstairs alarm went off, and he stretched, getting off the couch. It was 9:00am, so he had an hour before school started.

Dragging his feet over to the kitchen, he pulled out a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. Inuyasha hadn't had breakfast yet, mostly he didn't eat anything except ramen.

Only he was out of ramen. The boy put getting ramen on his list of things to do in his head.

Not like he would remember.

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

Kagome looked around her at the students that came in the room after her. She didn't know anyone. Good.

A girl about her age sat down in the seat next to hers. She smiled nicely at Kagome, and stuck out her hand.

"Hey. I'm Sango."

Kagome shook Sango's hand.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

The teacher shut the door and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Kanna, and I shall be your teacher for the semister."

The students stood up and bowed in respect, and then sat down once again.

Kanna began teaching, and Kagome watched her closely, intending to get a good grade in this class.

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

_--Lunch--_

Kagome sat down at an empty table to eat.

"Hey, Kagome, mind if I sit with you?" Kagome looked up at Sango, who looked back at her.

"Uh...Sure." Kagome smiled at the woman. Sango sat down and started eating.

"I'm not trying to pry, or anything...but...don't you have any friends to sit with?" Sango's head shot up.

"Not anymore," Sango replied. "they all ditched me when they learned I used to be a demon-slayer. Or an exterminator."

Kagome blinked, confused. "What's wrong with that?"

Sango looked down and sighed. "The girls said that 'the demons are so hott! How can you exterminate them?!'" She laughed.

"Obviously they don't realize that most demons are evil and horrifying to look at," Sango mumbled.

Kagome changed the subject. "Do you know any guy named 'Inuyasha'?"

Sango eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah, I know him. He's Miroku's friend. What about him?" Kagome looked down. "Well, I sort of live next to him..." she said softly.

The exterminator gaped at her, and then burst out laughing. Several heads turned their way.

"What's so funny?!" Kagome snapped. Sango wiped at her eyes, which were watering because she was laughing so much.

"Oh, I feel so bad for you..." She rasped out, ignoring Kagome's question.

"Why?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"Because he's such a pain in the neck! Well, most of the time anyway..."

Kagome groaned. "That's it? Hell, I've had more than enough trouble with pains-in-the-neck!" Kagome put her head in her hands, and for a few seconds they both were silent.

And then they started laughing again.

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

"So I'll see you later?" Sango called to Kagome as she walked out of the school.

"Yeah!" Kagome shouted back at her, turning the corner and disappearing.

Sango smiled and ran the opposite direction-- to the park.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango said, kissing him on the cheek. Miroku grinned at her and put his arm around her neck.

"Hi babe." He replied before turning back to Inuyasha.

"You done yet?"

"Done."

"Good." Inuyasha said, looking at Sango. "Hey Sango. How's it going?"

"Fine. I made a new friend today. Maybe you know her-- Her name's _Kagome._"

Inuyasha winced at the name, before scowling. "That wench? She's so annoying!" Sango laughed. "Nah, she's great!"

"Keh. Like you females should know what annoying is."

"I do, and you're getting close to it." Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"The only reason I put up with you is because you're better than Miroku. And he's _weird._"

"Hey!" Miroku cut it, glaring at Inuyasha. "I'm not the one who has dog-ears!"

"I meant being a pervert, idiot."

"Oh. Nevermind then."

Sango started laughing, obviously amused.

"Anyway, I just came to say hi. I'm going off to Kagome's house. We were going to hang out. See you!" Sango said, waving to them as she dashed off.

"Damn wenches."

"Hands off, Inuyasha. She's mine."

"Didn't want her."

"Oh."

* * *

A/N: That's the second chapter... hoped you liked it! Review!


	3. Darkness

A/N: I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting so long! I haven't had many good ideas, so I decided not to update for a while. But I'm back! :)

**_Chapter Three: Darkness_**

Sango caught up to Kagome on the sidewalk. They walked together in stride, and the girls noticed a few men were looking their way with lust in their eyes.

Kagome glanced nervously at Sango, but the exterminator walked along normally, completely unfazed by them. She relaxed as they turned into her neighborhood.

As she walked into the house, Sango inspected the house while Kagome watched her curiously. Sango was looking out the window that looked on Inuyasha's house when Kagome coughed. Sango turned to face her. "Nice house," She said smugly. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Glad you think so!" She began to look out the window behind Sango as a familiar person walked inside his house.

"You ever spied on Inuyasha?"

The question made her jump, and Kagome's eye twitched as she stared at Sango. "Why in the world would you ask that?! Of course not!"

Sango gazed back at the mirror. "No reason. I just thought that it would be fun," Sango wavered under Kagome's probing stare. "It'd be something I'd do to pass the time, that's all."

Kagome sighed gently. "I never spied on him, so don't get _any_ ideas."

The exterminator smirked slightly. "I won't. But you never know...you just might--"

"Don't say it..." Kagome warned, pointing at Sango with her index finger.

"Alright, alright,"

_'But you just don't know.'_

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

"Are you sure about this? I feel sort of weird..."

The speaker pulled at her green dress that matched the color of grass and had a low neckline, which showed that she had a good-sized amount of cleavage.

The girl next to her was wearing a tight-fitting red dress that sparkled when the light hit it.

"Positive. Don't worry. Clubs are fun. You'll love it, promise." Sango said, smiling at the girl beside her.

"Okay, but if I don't like it I'm_ leaving._"

Sango nodded absently, staring over at a man at the bar who was also looking her way.

"Come on, there's Miroku."

Kagome squinted at the guy. "_That's_ Miroku?! God, he's handsome!" Sango grinned at this comment. "And he's absolutely mine."

"Hey Miroku," Sango said, walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek. Miroku turned his head as she did this and his lips met hers. "Hey baby..." He said, breaking away, only to have her slip her arm through his.

"This is Kagome," Sango gestured to the girl in front of her, who blushed slightly.

Miroku looked Kagome up and down, and smiled kindly at her. "Nice to meet you, Kagome. You look much hotter than I expected." Sango hit him on the back of the head and he laughed. "Too bad I already have the sexiest goddess in here,"

He leaned in and kissed Sango again, but this one lasted about a minute more than last time. It was interrupted by a ringing noise coming from Miroku's jeans. "Hold on," He muttered, pulling out the cellphone and glancing at the number.

Without a word, he walked off to answer the phone. Sango and Kagome stood there for a few minutes, trying to ignore that hungry stares the guys were all giving them.

Miroku came back and sighed. "Sorry, I have to go. Something came up and...uh...I have to go."

Sango clinged to his arm, not letting go. "Can I come with you?" She asked pleadingly. "I don't get to see you much, aside from school!"

The man hesitated, before turning his gaze to Kagome.

"I only have room for one more person...would your friend mind if I leave her here?" Sango glanced at Kagome desperately, and she realized how much Sango needed to take a break from everything for a while.

"Sure, I don't mind."

The words came out of her mouth casually, but Kagome was screaming inside her head.

_'Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't--'_

"Let's go then, Sango," Miroku said hurriedly, and they were gone, just like that, swallowed up by the crowd.

Kagome suddenly felt unsecure as eyes watched her from the spot where she had not moved since Sango and Miroku had left.

Eyes that hungered for her.

She headed for the exit, intent on leaving even though she knew that she had no idea how to go home, since Sango had been the one to walk her here, and Kagome hadn't been watching where they had gone.

The chilly night air hit her as she came out of the club, and she noticed how empty the town was. Probably everyone had decided to leave or go to the club that night.

Stiffly she walked past the buildings, past the dark alleys that desended into the shadows.

Behind her she heard breathing, and as the noise came closer, Kagome quickened her pace.

Then the sound stopped, and Kagome froze as she felt hot breath on her shoulder, and then she was pulled into the darkness.

**(Caution: Molesting below)**

She was flung against the wall, and her eyes locked with two red ones. Rough hands ran across her bare arms, up to her shoulders.

"Such a sexy body...on a mindless bitch, no less," Kagome gasped as he pulled her dress down, to reveil her full-sized breasts.

Kagome's eyes had accustomed to the darkness, and she watched as the man licked his lips, taking her in. "You're a beauty..." Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to kick him away from her, but he was too strong, and wouldn't budge.

"Don't do this..." She whispered pleadingly as he grabbed her breast harshly. The demon laughed as she screamed and squirmed underneath him.

His other hand grasped her other breast and rubbed it in his hands, enjoying the feel of her creamy skin against his hands.

"Stop it...please..." Kagome cried out as he squeezed her breast painfully, and slowly moved his hands down her belly. He grabbed her dress and yanked it down farther, exposing her underwear, and she screamed for help once again, but no one answered.

He laughed, pulling the dress off of her. "No one will hear you. No one can save you." His hands rubbed her core, her panties the only thing seperating him from her.

Suddenly he froze, his eyes widening in pain as blood spurted out of him and he fell.

Kagome looked up to golden eyes which stared at her. His silver hair reflected in the moonlight, and the dog ears were unmistakenable.

"I-Inuyasha...?"

****A/N: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. I love keeping people on the edge! Review please!

Just so people don't get confused:

Kagome is 17, Sango is 17, Inuyasha is 19, Miroku is 18, and Kouga is 21.


	4. What the Hell?

A/N: I was at a camp for the past week so I couldn't update. But I'm back now!

**_Chapter Four: What the Hell?_**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome repeated, "thank you..." He arched an eyebrow at her words.

She suddenly realized that his gaze had dropped below her face, and she blushed heavily as his eyes moved farther down.

"Stupid girl," Inuyasha muttered, turning away. "I don't care what happens to you. I was just bored."

Kagome's eyes flickered white for a moment, unknowingly why, and she passed out from her stress.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the half-naked girl and sighed wearily, turning and bending down next to her.

He scooped her up into his arms and leaped up onto the building, jumping from building to building back to their neighborhood.

Obviously he couldn't get into her house-- he didn't have a key-- and he doubted she did either, unless she put them in her panties. And he wasn't about to reach in there to find out...though it was tempting...

_'Damn, I've been hanging around Miroku too long. I'm starting to think like him!'_ The hanyou thought. _'Well...then again, I was like this before I met him...'_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and his face softened. _'She looks so peaceful...'_ His features saddened.

_'Kikyo...'_

He blinked frantically, trying to understand why he thought of _her_ name. But he shook it off and opened the door to his house.

Setting her on his bed upstairs, he realized he needed something for her to wear. Inuyasha's eyes fixed on her breasts, and he quickly averted his eyes away.

_'Kami...she's so damn beautiful...'_

Clearing his mind of some inappropriate thoughts, he scanned the room for some clothes for her to wear. He picked up some sweatpants and a tank top, Inuyasha pulled them onto her body hastily, keeping his wandering eyes concentrated on Kagome's face.

Inuyasha slumped into the chair next to the bed and stared at Kagome until his eyes started drooping with tiredness.

_'How did I ever get into this mess?'_

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooO

Kagome groaned and shifted slightly in the bed. Her eyes opened slowly and she squinted, getting accustomed to the light. Sitting up slowly, she noticed that it wasn't her room.

The walls were a teal color, it had a TV and a couch. Her room had white walls with barely anything in it at all.

_'What...the...hell...'_ She thought. "Where am I?" She asked no one in particular.

"Where do you think you are?"

The voice came out of nowhere, and scared the hell out of her so much she jumped up and stood on the bed.

Inuyasha was now standing also, looking like he was pissed off.

"Don't jump like that! It freaked me out!"

"Then don't just scare me by talking!"

"I have to talk, bitch, or else how would you know I was there?!"

"Well you can--" Kagome froze instantly.

There was a long silence as she stared at the boy.

"What are you looking at?" He asked slowly, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

Inuyasha blushed as he looked back at her. "Maybe I did...what of it?" Kagome pursed her lips together and jumped off of the bed. She looked down at herself.

"These aren't my clothes," She said softly, raising her head to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"Keh. You had to wear _something._"

As soon as the words left his mouth, her face turned crimson and she stalked out of his room, and he could hear her march down his stairs and out the door.

When the door slammed shut, Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh and flopped back into the chair.

_'She's just a lot of fun, isn't she?'_

Ryo bounded into his room and leaped onto him. Inuyasha glanced down at him and chuckled, slowly rubbing the top of the dog's head.

--

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look flushed," Sango said as she walked down the hall next to Kagome.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome muttered as she turned into her classroom and sat down at her desk.

Sango said nothing as she sat down at her desk.

The blue eyed boy next to her turned and smiled at Kagome. "You're very pretty, did anyone ever tell you that?"

_"You're pretty, Kagome, remember that."_

"Yeah. Once," The boy smiled and leaned close to her. "They were right. You're _gorgeous._" A blush crept up onto her cheeks as she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I claim you as mine," Kagome's eyes went wide as she registered what he meant. She turned to him to protest, but he put a finger to her lips as to silence her.

"I'm Koga." He said, grinning.

She smiled back at him, but inside she was screaming.

* * *

A/N: How did you like chapter four? Review and tell me!


	5. Koga and Kikyou

A/N: Sorry, I was rather busy, with trying to do all sorts of things at one time...so that's why it takes so long for me to update.

**Chapter Five: Koga and Kikyou**

Her mouth was still in that frozen smile as she stalked over to her locker and shoved her books back in. "Um...Kagome...Are you okay? You're kind of...freaking me out with that smile..." Sango asked softly, leaning on the lockers next to Kagome's.

Kagome ground her teeth together in what was now a scowl. Sango swallowed nervously, feeling a bit scared, something only Kagome could be capable of doing to her. Kagome scared the hell out of Sango when she was mad, and Sango couldn't deny it.

"Alright...so I'll see you at lunch, then." Sango had barely muttered the words before she turned and scampered away wisely. Kagome looked like she was about to explode, her face was so red with anger.

How dare he say that she was his! She wasn't a possesion to stake a claim on! _'He has some nerve, indeed!'_ Kagome thought furiously.

Time went by quickly when she forgot about her recent claim on her when she was in English class. Sure, she could have taken Spanish, or some other language, but English fasinated her for some strange reason. Her teacher, Mr. Naraku, had a very good accent in English. You wouldn't even realize he was really Japanese for a while.

And then lunch came. Sango hurried to catch up with her at her locker. "Hey...um...Kagome, would you mind if we sat with Miroku and Inuyasha today? Miroku wanted me to and..." Kagome was silent the whole time, listening to Sango talk as she shut her locker.

"...I wanted you to sit with me too. It would be nice to have a girl to talk to also." Kagome smiled at Sango, and nodded. "Alright, I'll join you," Sango's face lit up and she practically dragged Kagome to the lunch room. _'The things I do for people...'_ Kagome sighed.

"Hey Miroku, Inuyasha," Sango said cheerfully as she sat down, Kagome, not looking at Inuyasha, sat down next to her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku, who was laughing silently. "Hey Sango," Inuyasha mumbled, and not too soon after that there was a smacking sound.

"Gods, Miroku, you really need to stop that," Inuyasha chuckled. "Or you'll most likely be dead in a couple days."

Miroku sighed dreamily. "It's worth it, my friend...it's worth it." Sango shook her fist in Miroku's face, daring him to say more. "So how was your day today, guys?" Sango asked, after lowering her fist.

"Keh. Very hectic." Inuyasha growled, eyeing Kagome. She finally turned to look at him. "It wasn't my fault," Kagome muttered, teeth clenched once more, her eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Miroku asked cluelessly, looking back and forth to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Nothing." They answered at the same time, blushing and looking away.

"Why hello, Kagome," A familiar voice said, leaning down to kiss Kagome on the cheek. "The hell--" She turned sharply, to see Koga face to face. "Koga?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Inuyasha snarled. Koga looked up. "Oh, muttface, it's you. Just coming to say hi to my woman,"

Kagome closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm not your woman," She said coldly. Koga merely smirked and looked back at her. "Keep thinking that, Kagome. You know you're mine."

"But I just met you!"

He shrugged, and started walking away. Kagome turned to face everyone again. "Some day I am going to murder that guy in his sleep." Inuyasha snorted, causing her to look sharply at him.

"Do you think this is funny?!"

"Nah, I would want to help you, that's all."

Kagome was speechless for the rest of lunch.

Finally, peace and quiet in her own house. The phone started ringing as she tossed her school bag on the couch. _'I spoke too soon.'_ Kagome thought irritably as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome was once again speechless.

"...You there?"

"Kikyou?!" A loud giggle came from the other end. "Yeah, it's me!"

"I haven't heard from you since forever!"

"I know! I saw your number in a phone book, and I just had to call!"

Kagome laughed right on the phone. It seemed like something Kikyou would be doing to pass time.

"Anyway, so what's life like in your new house?"

"Well, I have some new great friends...but one that's not-so-great. He's kind of...rude,"

"Oh, I hate those kind of people. What's his name?" Kikyou actually sounded genually(sp?) curious. Quite a new characteristic for her to have.

"Um, it's a strange name...his name's Inuyasha."

The line went silent on the other end.

"Kikyou?" Kikyou sighed.

"I know him. He was...my boyfriend. But we broke up..." Kagome gasped.

"Really? That's...I'm so sorry, Kikyou."

"It's okay." Kagome swallowed for a moment, considering telling Kikyou. _'Eh, heck with it.'_

"I live next to him."

"I'm so sorry for_ you,_ Kagome. He must be a pain in the ass." Kagome laughed once again. Whenever Kikyou cursed, she said it so strangely it made Kagome laugh all the time.

"Oh, and I have a stalker. He claims I'm his and won't leave me alone."

"Hm. I don't have any comment for that. Perhaps we can get together sometime, like you come over?"

Kagome thought this over.

"Why don't you come over to my house sometime?"

"...I'd rather not risk running into Inuyasha again. Uh...I gotta go. Bye!"

"...Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. So Kikyou was Inuyasha's ex? Kagome had known Kikyou had been going out with someone...but she never knew who.

Kikyou and Kagome had been best friends ever since she could remember. But when her mother died, they just didn't see each other anymore. It felt like Kagome's life had been changed altogether.

But it was for the best, right?

A/N: There's chapter five.

Review!


	6. Break In and Break Out

A/N: Here's the sixth chapter...

**Chapter Six: Break In and Break Out**

Kagome sighed and closed the door after her as she walked out of her house. She went up the sidewalk and stopped right before her mailbox. Taking out the mail, she shifted through them. Junk, junk, and more junk. _'Figures. It's not like I know many people.' _Slowly she trudged back to her house. Mostly Kagome had hoped she would have had a letter from her brother. She hadn't spoken to him in ages.

It was probably his foster parents, telling him to give her space or some lame excuse. They really didn't want him to speak with her. First impressions were always the most important...and Kagome had given them a sort of impression they weren't expecting. A scowl plastered on her face, arms crossed, eyes that were somewhat narrowed on their every move. Somehow that sounded a lot like Inuyasha, when they first met.

And she didn't say very much, either. Her mother had died, so who wouldn't act like that? Souta knew of his mother's death, but it didn't have much of an impression on him as much as father's death did. He had died right before Kagome's mother did. It looked like she had wanted to be with him, or something, but the fact that they had divorced years eariler extinquished that thought.

Kagome went inside her house, and right after she took a few steps away, the doorbell rang. Muttering things under her breath, she turned and grasped the handle and twisting it, opening the door. And there stood Inuyasha at her door, wearing his normal scowl on his face. "What do you want?" Kagome said, glaring at him. Inuyasha fidgeted a bit. "Keh. Stupid girl, I wanted to say I was sorry, even though I have no idea why,"

"What do you mean you have no idea why?!" She retorted at him. Inuyasha started to growl, his teeth bared, and that shut her up quickly. He then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I have no idea why I'm apologizing to _you._" Kagome blinked.

_'Wait a second...he apologized?! ...Weird.'_

"Alright. Whatever. I'm leaving." Inuyasha stated, turning and walking away. Kagome came back to reality.

"Inuyasha!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Kagome's bangs shadowed her eyes as they looked at each other in silence.

"Thank you."

His eyes widened, startled, and it took a moment for him to regain his composure. When he did, Inuyasha looked away from her.

"Keh."

Kagome smiled as he started to walk away again, and she shut the door quietly.

* * *

_"You don't get it! I need the money **now!**" The man screamed at the woman. She seemed close to tears. "But I don't have enough! Just wait a while longer...Please!"_

_"I've waited for a long time for you to get that money. I need it **now!**" That seemed to make the woman snap. Tears cascaded down her face, leaving shining wet trails behind._

_"If you had married me instead, Ayamakita, you wouldn't be having this problem." Ayamakita wiped away her tears, but more came down. "I would never marry a monster!" He roared in laughter. "I'm no monster, you're just being a bitch."_

_Kagome's mother shook her head. "I may be in fact a bitch, but I am no monster. I'd rather pay money than be forced to marry someone I hate!" The man snorted, and began making fake crying noises. "Ooh, I'm marrying a terrible monster. Grow up, you fucking girl. You're acting like a child."_

_"And you're not?! I've lived my life, earning enough money to pay you each year so my family wouldn't die!" She shrieked, angering him even more. _

_"The reason Kichiru left in the first place was because of** you!**" The man sneered at her. "He made a good choice, that bastard. He stole my woman, and so he payed the cost."_

_"By killing him?! I was doing what I needed to be able to live with him! And still you kill him! Why, Onigumo?! **Why?!**" He snarled at her, grabbing her around the neck, cutting off her air supply. "**Do not ever use that name again. I am Naraku, you bitch!**" Ayamakita cried out in pain as he let go, making her crash to the floor._

_"I know you always were Naraku...But everyone who cared for you called you Onigumo, 'Naraku', before you went crazy and killed everyone..." She said hoarsely, rubbing her neck._

_Naraku was silent for a couple seconds. "Go. Leave me, now." The woman got up and limped away quickly, but not before Naraku called after her._

_"I'll be wanting that money in two months. **Two months, do you understand?!**" _

_Ayamakita was almost out the door when Naraku started talking again, saying the words that she would remember until she died._

_"If you don't, you're daughter belongs to me."_

* * *

Kagome yawned, getting up off her bed. She walked downstairs, feeling sick. Perhaps she should stay at home today. _'Nah, it's just one of those feelings you get when you first get out of bed. It'll pass.'_ A crash sounded in her home, and she froze. _'What was...' _Kagome then felt it...something or someone...getting closer. She grabbed a knife from the drawer and held it up.

_'This is silly. There's no way someone's in her--'_ Something grabbed her from behind, making her scream. Hands went up to cover her mouth, and she bit down, trying to break free.

"GODDAMN IT, YOU STUPID BITCH!" She was hit in the head, and she passed out from the contact. The man rubbed his hand, grimacing when it bled. "Fucking bitch has sharp teeth..." The man murmured, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He would have to remember that when she woke up. Hopefully no one heard her scream, unless they had really good ears.

He leaped out of the window he had come in through, and leaped away from her house, oblivious that a certain hanyou had heard the noise and had woken up.

* * *

A/N: This is where things start falling apart for everyone in the story.

Review! :)


	7. Containment

A/N: I'm really liking how this story is turning out, so I'm going to update it more often. :)

**Chapter Seven: Containment**

**Kagome, open your eyes.**

_Mm...What...? Who's that...?_

**Open your eyes.**

_No...I don't want to._

**You have to wake up.**

_I'm...sleeping?_

**Yes. You have to wake up.**

_...Mama?_

**Kagome...**

_Mama! It** is** you!_

**Yes, it's me. Now you have to open your eyes.**

_No...! You'll leave me if I do! I don't want you to leave me..._

**I'm not going to leave you, Kagome. I'll be right here with you.**

_Promise?_

**I promise, Kagome.**

Her eyes shot open at once. Darkness greeted her. She seemed to be chained to a wall or something. Her head was...spinning so much, and it hurt. "Ah, so you're awake?" A deep voice chuckled, and a man approached her.

"...Who are...you...?" Kagome asked wearily. He shook his head, a large grin on his face. "None of that matters. You belong to me." The girl started growling, something almost identical to Inuyasha's.

"I...don't belong...to anyone!" She snapped, raising her head to look at his defiantly. And she gasped at what she saw. Blood red eyes gazed back at her, black hair cascading down his back and stopping at his knees. His handsome face had a devilish aura and he had a threatening smirk for his mouth.

"You...you look just like..." Kagome's eyes widened as he grinned bigger, sharp teeth exposed. "Just like...?" He teased, bringing up a hand to stroke her cheek roughly, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Kagome didn't respond, only hung there limply and cried.

* * *

_What...The hell?_

Inuyasha pushed up from the floor where he had landed after he had fallen off the bed. "What was that?" He asked himself, throwing on some clothes and rushing outside. Kagome's side window was shattered, like someone had broken in.

He leaped in and sniffed. _Fresh blood. Male._ Inuyasha jumped when the phone rang. Growling, he picked it up.

"Kagome I--"

"_Kikyou_?!" There was silence on the other end. "Don't you fucking dare hang up on me!"

"I...Inuyasha? What are you doing at Kagome's house...?" He snorted.

"I really don't know. It looks like someone broke in--"

"Duh, YOU, dumbass!" He snarled in the phone, quieting her. "No, idiot, I came to check it out. Someone else-- NOT ME-- was in here. And he started to bleed, too."

"How do you know that he was a he?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed by her stupid questions.

"Because I can smell it in his blood." Kikyou hesitated before continuing. "So...where is Kagome...?" Inuyasha froze. Where was she? Still in the house? No...she would have been down here and yelling at him by now. Her scent was wavering away, too...

...She smelled so good, like lavender and vanilla. So...good... He cursed himself. "I've gotta go. I think she was kidnapped."

"Inuyasha, wait--!" He hung up on her. What did she expect? After she fucking called him a monster when he saved her life? Heh, not much. But Kagome was different...she had thanked him...even though he killed someone...and she smelled _so_ good...

_Wait a minute. Why did I even care? It's not like she means anything to me. Why should I care if she was kidnapped?_

Inuyasha glanced out the broken window.

_Well...I guess saving her ass wouldn't hurt. Heck, it's Saturday. It's not like I don't have anything better to do..._

Suddenly, he froze. That...scent. That horrible scent that was left with the man's blood. It was...so familiar.

_No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be. It couldn't..._

But it was.

_Naraku...You fucking, dirty bastard...**You **kidnapped Kagome? Why the hell her?_

He once again leapt out of the window and raced throughout the neighborhood, following the wretched scent.

_I thought I killed you. I guess not._

Inuyasha snarled as he ran past houses and other people who stared at him.

_Naraku, you will die. I'll make sure of that._

* * *

His hand went down to her neck, leaving more bloody lines. Kagome still cried, and he laughed. "That's for leaving me, Ayamakita." He whispered, and she froze. "I'm not...my mother..." She said trembling, and his smirk faded. "I...I know that!" He snapped, whipping his head up to face Kagome. And then she saw it.

One tear rolled down his face. Kagome stared at him, both of them quiet. "You...loved her, didn't you?" Kagome asked quietly as he wiped it away. The man stopped moving, and everything was silent except for their breathing.

He turned and looked at her, his glare piercing through her. He walked away, not answering her, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes." He whispered softly, so softly she could barely hear it, but she did. Kagome heard it.

As the door shut behind him, Kagome's eyes began to flutter shut, and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**I'm still with you, Kagome. **

* * *

A/N: I don't think that was as much of a cliff hanger as it should've been...but it will keep you on the edge, for now.

Review or don't review, I don't care anymore.


	8. Kagura

**A/N:** Erm...Please don't hate me, but I lied. I am not gonna go back to working on "Listen"... Because as you can see ... I deleted it. Yeah, I thought that story was kinda pointless ... and had no reason to exsist at all.

So don't hate me...Let's be reasonable. You would have thought it was stupid as well if I continued on it. Stories on Inuyasha are only interesting if you change the "real" story a bit ... or completely.

**Chapter Eight:**

Kagura yawned boredly as she watched the girl sleep. _Sheesh, she's making **me **tired. _"...Idiot..." The woman stared at Kagome. _Oh, great. She's talking in her sleep about dumbasses. ...Lucky._

Getting really annoyed, and wanting someone to talk to, Kagura snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face.

"...Eh?" Kagome asked, her eyes fluttering open. Kagura snorted as Kagome's droopy looking expression, and then sighed. "So, what're you here for?"

The girl blinked her eyes rapidly. "Pardon?" Kagura's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "God, are you deaf or something?"

Kagome continued to stare blankly at Kagura, who let out a deep breath. _Shouldn't have woken her up. _The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a mirror.

_Have to keep this as a spare in case Kanna breaks another one... _"What's that?" Kagura looked up at Kagome and sweatdropped. "A mirror, obviously," Kagome nodded and looked away, towards a closed window.

"Why don't you have some light in here?" Kagura rolled her eyes. "Because I don't feel like having light." The girl sighed and glanced down at the floor. "When can I leave?"

_My god, does she ever shut up? _"How should I know?! Ask Naraku the next time he bothers to be around you."

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Are you stuck here too?"

"..."

"Why do you have a mirror?"

"..."

"Where are--"

"**SHUT UP!**"

* * *

"Is that Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly as she and Miroku watched a white blur coming straight toward them. (A/N: White because of his hair.) Miroku nodded, and moved in front of Inuyasha's path. Inuyasha slowed to a stop, growling at Miroku.

"What in the seven hells are you doing, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his eyes narrowed. "I don't have time to explain. Just follow me, if you can keep up."

He started running again, this time much slower. Miroku glanced at Sango curiously, who shrugged and followed the hanyou.

They ran for a while, and Miroku and Sango were panting by the time they stopped. "Where...are...we...going..?" Sango asked, gasping for breath.

Inuyasha cursed. The scent stopped right there, in front of him. _Naraku must have started flying...or something..._

He ran a hand through his hair. "I_ hate _Saturdays," Inuyasha muttered, startling the humans behind him. They glanced at each other.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, we've been following you for about an hour. _Tell us what's going on!_" Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Alright," he mumbled, turning to face them, "if I'm going to tell you, I might as well start from the beginning."

And he began telling them his story.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I've been gone for a while. The reason for that is school. I've been stocked up on projects and homework and such, and will try to update as much as I can.

Thanks.


	9. Fluffy Jealousy

C**hapter Nine:**

"Kikyo and I met at school one day in eighth grade. We hung out for a while, just as friends, and then it started becoming something more. We went out, and then we were officially a couple--"

Miroku coughed, interrupting Inuyasha. "No offence, Inuyasha, but I really don't think we need to hear about your love life."

Inuyasha glared at him, a low warning growl issued in his throat. "Just shut up and listen," he muttered through clenched teeth. Miroku's mouth snapped shut in an instant.

"Anyway, we were together. But then one day, she started hanging around with this friend of hers, and old guy named Naraku,"

"An old guy? What kind of friends does Kikyo _have?_" It was Sango this time.

"Will you two just let me finish?!?!" They nodded, but their eyes were narrowed at him.

"Naraku wasn't _very_ old, but he was like, an adult." The two seemed to understand _that_, at least. "But then one day, she didn't come to meet me like we planned. After thirty minutes I called her on her cellphone and homephone, but no one answered. So I panicked, and went to find her.

"I found her over at Naraku's place, and he was trying to rape her. So... I saved her, and all, but when I did, she didn't _thank_ me or nothin'. She called me a _monster. _A _mother-fucking _monster."

Miroku and Sango looked rather startled, so Inuyasha was convinced they were on the same page as him.

"She went back to school like normal. We _both_ did. But she avoided me completely. And after a while, I realized I really didn't want to see her anyway." He took a breath, and looked over at Miroku and Sango. They were just _staring._

"Then she moved away. When she did, I was... well... I was _glad_ she did. And then... came _Kagome. _It was so _weird,_ after Kikyou had been gone for years... Kagome looked so much like her, and-..." He stopped short.

Inuyasha huffed, turning away from their intense gazes, clearly saying 'Go ahead, finish what you were gonna say' and said, "Now Kagome's been captured by Naraku... I think... And they're _both _gone."

Sango's eyes bulged. "C-Captured?! _Why?!?!_" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I don't know, okay?!?! That's what I'm trying to figure out myself!"

Miroku was unnaturally calm about all this. "Well, it seems like we're not going to find them today, so we should head back. It's no use waiting around for hours when nothing's coming to us."

_"We_?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "_us?! _There is no _us. _It's just me. I don't know what went in my head to get you guys in this, but this is _my _fight. Goddamn it." He cursed angrily and stomped away.

Sango seemed like she was going to go and protest, but Miroku held her back. "What?!" She snapped at him. "Let him go, Sango. He'll take care of this, because obviously _he doesn't need our help._" He said the last few words loudly enough for Inuyasha to hear, and earned a loud "Keh!" in response.

"Well, I _know _Kagome! _You _don't!" Sango cried, trying to break free of Miroku's grasp on her arm. Said boy only gripped tighter. "I saw her once, remember? At the bar?"

"Yeah, well, all you did was look at her! You don't _know _her!"

"Might I say that _neither of you know her._" Miroku and Sango's heads snapped up. Inuyasha glared before continuing, "we've all only known her for like, what, a couple weeks?"

"Then why are _you _going after her?!?!"

"Because," Inuyasha growled, "it is Naraku who has her."

* * *

The girl tapped her foot impatiently. This was _so _getting annoying. Damn it, why wasn't he answering the fucking door?! She rang his doorbell again, hoping that _this _time, he would answer.

And he did.

Those eyes. How could she forget those eyes? The same eyes that had caused her nightmares every night nonstop, the eyes that made her cry and want to tear her hair out, the eyes that... she loved.

Said golden eyes stared down at her, boring into her very soul.

"Sesshomaru..."

She wanted to smack herself in the face for the way she said his name. So pleading, so soft... Over the years, she had learned that he did not find interest in gentle women.

His eyebrows went up, seeming surprised to see her standing there.

"What is it, Kagura?"

His voice. Ah, she loved the sound of his voice. Like a perfectly tuned piano playing your favorite song.

"I thought you'd want to hear something," she began, already caculating his reaction to what she would say next. _'oh, Naraku has captured your brother's nextdoor neighbor and he currently is searching for her,' _seemed like a good thing to say.

When he didn't respond, she took that as a clue to keep going. So she began, "Naraku has captured your-..."

_'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!'_ Kagura thought in outraged disbelief as a young woman, no older than 21, stood next to Sesshomaru.

He did not seem to notice her displeasure.

"Captured my what?"

"Um, your, um, your brother's nextdoor neighbor."

Sesshomaru stared at her silently for a moment. "And why should this Sesshomaru care?"

Kagura blinked stupidly. "B-Because Inuyasha is currently searching for Naraku to-"

"_What?_"

She froze as the little tiny bit of kindness in his voice disappeared.

"That _half-breed _is looking for Naraku?" Kagura nodded, unable to speak as she watched his golden eyes flicker red.

Sesshomaru snarled angrily, and the woman quickly took his hand, trying to reassure him. This made Kagura's eyes narrow.

"_Stupid boy._ He already had his chance to destory Naraku, and he failed. _Naraku is mine._"

He began muttering to himself under his breath, and was snapped out of his trance when Kagura cleared her throat. "And who... Is that?" She asked, gesturing to the woman.

Sesshomaru blinked, then a smug smile graced his lips as he glanced down at the lithe figure beside him.

"This is Rin, my mate. Rin, this is Kagura, the wind demon." Rin smiled at Kagura, who just stared blankly back at her.

'_M-Mate?? But that... that's not fair!' _Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a full-out grin as he watched Kagura's face. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"Nice to meet you, Kagura." Rin said, holding out her hand. Kagura took it, and replied stiffly, "Nice to meet you too." and then dropped the human's hand.

"So!" Rin said, clapping her hands together, "you're welcome to come inside. I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if I showed you around." She glanced up meaningfully at Sesshomaru, who was still grinning like a maniac.

"Go right ahead." He chuckled. Rin nodded and grabbed Kagura's hand, dragging her inside the house. Together they went, Rin pointing out ancient treasures around the house, completely oblivious to the is-looks-could-kill-glare on her back.

* * *

A/N: OMG, I'm _so _sorry for how long I was gone! -Hits self on head- Bad Katie, bad. I'll try not to do that again... But with high school stuff and everything, you never know. So don't hurt meee! -Ducks for cover-

Review, pleasee!


End file.
